


Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghouls; Oh, My!

by wakeupstiles



Series: 13 Days of Multifandom Halloween Fics 2k17 [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, Mentions of PTSD, canon AU, halloween party, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: After everything, Emma decides to go to Brooke's Halloween party. Audrey is there to help her through the anxiety and give her support.





	Ghosts, Goblins, & Ghouls; Oh, My!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a few days behind on these, but what else is new?

Emma wasn’t going to let Ghostface win.

After all the hell Piper, Kieran, and that weird kid from the island took from her, she wasn’t going to let them have one of her favorite holidays, too.

So she fought the nervous feeling in her stomach, and pushed down all the worry and anxiety as she smoothed down her hair in the mirror. Brooke’s party would be starting in ten minutes, and Emma was going, but she was having a hard time making herself leave the house. Every time she grabbed her keys, her hands would shake. Every time she got close to the front door, her vision would blur. She wanted tonight to be fun, to _have_ fun, but how would that be possible if she couldn’t even leave the damn house?

“Are you ready?” Audrey’s face appeared next to Emma’s in the hallway mirror. Her normal dark eyes were stark white, matching her spray painted silver hair perfectly. She was dressed in white rags, too. Her costume was simple, a ghost, but it looked good. Then again, everything looked good on Audrey.

Emma’s face flushed at the thought. She adverted her eyes from her girlfriend’s and gave a stiff nod, tugging at her costume shirt again. Unlike Audrey, Emma was dressed in something…less scary; she was Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD, so her costume was something she just pulled from her closet, save for the SHIELD badge hanging around her neck that Stavo made last minute.

“Hey,” Audrey’s soft voice filled Emma’s head and pushed the anxiety away. Emma looked up at her and realized Audrey was holding her shaking hand in her painted white one. “You sure you want to do this? We could just—“

“No,” Emma shook her head, exhaling through her nose and smiling. “I want to go.” She shrugged, “It’ll be fun.”

Audrey nodded, bringing Emma’s hand to her lips and giving her knuckles a faint kiss. “I’ll be there if you need me.”

Emma’s heart tugged. “I know.” Then she grabbed her keys and pulled them out the door.

Brooke was going to kill them for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> really short. really really short.


End file.
